xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Battlefront (2004)
|platforms=Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Macintosh, mobile phone |media=DVD |requirements=Macintosh, Microsoft Windows |input=}} Star Wars: Battlefront is a first- and third-person video gamehttp://www.lucasarts.com/games/swbattlefront/ FAQ on Lucas Arts Site based around battles in the Star Wars film series. It was developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts and released on September 20, 2004GameSpy Information Page (PS2 Version)IMDB Release date for PC Version for PlayStation 2, Xbox, Macintosh and Microsoft Windows, the same day as the release of the Star Wars Trilogy DVD set. Aspyr released a Macintosh port in July 2005. A sequel, Star Wars: Battlefront II, was released on November 1, 2005 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. Unlike Star Wars: Battlefront, it was not released for Macintosh. Gameplay Star Wars: Battlefront encompasses battles between four main factions from both the original and prequel trilogies: the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems of the prequel era, and the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire of the classic trilogy. However, factions can only play their historical adversary; there can't be any Rebels vs. Separatists fights, for example. In each faction, five different classes of characters become available. Four of the classes are similar for each faction: a basic infantry soldier (a Super battle droid for the CIS), heavy weapons soldier, pilot and sniper. Each faction also has a special fifth unit with unique abilities and weapons. In the game, both factions have a set amount of reinforcements (extra units or respawns), and the team to use all of them first, loses. A faction can also win by possessing all of the command posts. After all command posts are captured, the player must wait twenty seconds until victory; there is sometimes a lone enemy unit that seizes a command post, resetting the timer. as seen in Star Wars: Battlefront. It also depicts a unit of the CIS.]] In Star Wars: Battlefront, Jedi heroes are featured: Luke Skywalker for the Rebels, Darth Vader for the Empire, Mace Windu for the Republic and Count Dooku for the CIS. Jedi characters appear but are not playable; they only appear as allies in battle under certain circumstances, although Heroes can be "turned on" in the options menu. There are other non-player characters: Tusken Raiders in the Dune Sea of Tatooine and Jawas on the streets of Mos Eisley. Ewoks aid the Rebellion on the forest moon of Endor, Gungans aid the Republic on the Naboo Plains, Geonosians help the CIS in battle at Geonosis, and Wookiees aid the Rebellion and Republic on Kashyyyk and the Royal Guards on Theed. Star Wars: Battlefront can be played online with up to fifty players on PC using LAN or GameSpy, while the Macintosh version has a limit of 32 players (or 50 players on LAN). The PlayStation 2 version has a sixteen-player limit, or offline with up to two players. The Xbox version has a limit of thirty-two players. In late 2004, LucasArts released the Star Wars: Battlefront BFBuilder, a modding tool that allows players to create new battlefields for Star Wars: Battlefront. Reception |IGN=8.4/10 |rev1 = GameSpy |rev1Score = |rev2 = ''1UP |rev2Score = B+ |MC=82% (based on 36 reviews) |GR=82.7% (based on 40 media outlets) }} References External links *Official site Category:First-person shooters Category:LucasArts games Battlefront Category:Third-person shooters Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Video Games Category:2004 Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox One X Enhanced